rythiaefandomcom-20200213-history
Adelaide Avery
Adelaide Avery is a gunnery expert and wanted pirate in the employ of the Amedio Trading Concern. Early Life Adelaide was born to a docker and a rentboy in Tameport. She wasn't schooled, and spent her early life working the docks of Tameport as a casual labourer, where she gained a love for ships and a desire to sail the seas. Expedition to the New World At age 11, Adelaide became the cabin girl on the Danegeld, a ship bound to explore the New World. However, the Danegeld's crew included several pirates who planned to mutiny and use the ship for piracy. Young Adelaide heard about the plan but, enamoured by the romance of piracy, didn't warn the officers. The mutiny happened, the officers were marooned, and Adelaide joined the pirate crew. Life as a Pirate Adelaide swiftly excelled as a pirate, proving her worth to the captain and crew with her dead-eye aiming of both artillery and hand weapons. She was also adept at managing the ship and its provisions, and became quartermaster, and then the first mate. During this time, she helped in the capture of many ships, and became equally respected and feared amongst the crew. Capture & Imprisonment Eventually, the Danegeld became enough of a problem that the Governor of Princeton commissioned pirate hunters to bring it down. The Danegeld was chased for over a month, but eventually was caught and engaged just off the north coast of Oplanta. During an intense battle, most of the crew were killed, but Avery was captured after being knocked unconscious. The pirates were returned to Princeton and tried for their crimes. All were found guilty and sentenced to hang. However, Avery was spared when she claimed to be pregnant, for her child could not be executed too as it was innocent. She was instead imprisoned until such time as her child was born, at which point it would be removed to a wet nurse, and the original sentence of hanging could be carried out. Escape & Revolutionary Activities Avery was not, in fact, pregnant and used the time of her incarceration to escape the prison. She disguised herself as a man and gained passage on a ship to Scuttlecove. While there, she was recruited into the crew of Tetra Teraknian, who was massing a fleet to retake Sasserine and install herself as queen. Due to her reputation, Avery was made gunnery master and second mate on Tetra's own ship, a role in which she distinguished herself during the Siege of Sasserine. Expedition to the Isle of Dread After the revolution, Adelaide spent some time spending her ill-gotten gains in Sasserine, and helping to train various groups of the watch in how to handle the artillery left behind by the Albaidans. However, when word spread that the Amedio Trading Concern was looking for able-bodied sailors for an expedition to the Isle of Dread, Adelaide joined as this would give her the chance to return to a seafaring life. She signed aboard as the gunnery master of the Razor. Category:NPC Category:Female Category:Human